For Ambergon
by Shodow wolf '7
Summary: I once heard someone say how endings and beginings were related. This story is short but sweet, please review, I need input. yes i know this story does not have much in common with Narnia, but I was inspired to wright it by watching Narnia prince caspian.


**For Ambergon**

"For Ambergon!" Our leader shouted as he raised his sword and charged his steed with fire in his eyes. We followed him even unto death chanting our war cries. Charging the army before us with the same burning fire in our eyes that shone in the eyes of our fearless leader who's courage reached to our very souls. That fire fueled us to charge without fear, but instead with hope and the chance to breath new life onto our world. Long enough had darkness rained. This was our stand, our final chance to deliver our land from the evil king. It was taking place in the argonian field. This is the irony of life, that such a wretched and evil thing as war would take place in such a lovely place as this. Just the day before the field was peacefully sitting in its corner of this world as a vast field. Surrounded by a fortress of trees. The trees standing straight and tall, like guards keeping its precious treasure safe. The field covered with soft grass, brought to life by vibrant flowers in all the colors of a rainbow. with a stream on the outskirts of the field cold and crisp coming down from the mountains as it had for eons before, but now it was being scattered by the carnage of war. 

We advanced boldly down the field with the arrows of our archers flying before us charging our horses into the dark arrows of our foes. The men beside me started to fall being replaced with those behind them. I look forward to see the enemy just fifty feet away charging our lines with evil radiating off of them like a torch. Being in the first row of the army I was one of the first alongside our leader to enter the fray. I met my first opponent mounted on my steed hacking down at the enemy below me and blocking with my shield. Then an enemy with a lance attacked coming straight toward me. Turning my steed I let him come at my flank and blocked his lance to the side stabbing down at him. Suddenly my horse started to fall from beneath me as an arrow struck its neck. I leaped from its back rolling as I hit the ground and sprung to my feet just in time to dive out of the way of an enemy's horses charge. As I returned to my feet I faced my next opponent but made the mistake of looking deep into his eyes and seeing death itself. Like looking into a flame at night, once you look away it takes a while to get refocused. Surprisingly I still managed to dodge his blade, but only by inches as I watch it pass in front of my nose. I sprung back with a straight thrust impaling my foe then lashing the sword free. Now in a cold blooded rage I take life after life without thinking as I charge through slashing and dodging, but some of them did the same as my comrades fell around me. Once again the same horsemen as before charges me with his lance I quickly put my sword back in its sheath and step out of the way and grab the mans lance and leg throwing him to the ground suddenly there his some one at my side attacking me I whip the lance around smashing it into the mans helmet just in time to swing it around and above my head and into the man I pulled from the horse I leave the lance and once again draw my sword turning around I thrust my sword once again into an opponent whipping it out just in time to block and slash at another. Behind me I feel the breeze of an arrow go past the back of my neck, and then turn to see it hit my companion behind me. I keep going blocking the next enemies sword high then leaned in with the handle of my sword smashing it into his visor. Then I brought my sword back and slash him across the chest sending him spinning to the ground. The next opponent came up, and on the first strike he finds me off gourd sending my shield flying, only to trip one of his companions. Now without my shield he strikes again, with a side slash from his right. I blocked it with my sword on my left and kick his shield from his hand with my right foot, then spin counterclockwise into him. My back against him, with his right arm that is holding his sword between my right arm and body. I twist his wrist dislodging the sword from his hand and taking it into my hand. suddenly there is another opponent in front of me with his sword high above his head about to strike. Acting fast bump the man behind me off with my shoulder sending two feet back then I perform a back kick while I lean forward with a thrust Impaling the one in front of me, and sending the one behind me flying to the ground. Now with two swords I continue blocking and striking. my next opponent went for my legs, with a slash. I jumped over his blade raising both of mine above my head, and coming down with them, as I land, slashing down. My next opponent had a spear. I quickly blocked his thrust off to the side, with my left sword. and thrust into him with my right.

Just then something caught my eye. I saw the tip of an arrow glint in the sun. I followed it to where it would land, and saw our leader with his back turned to it. Just three feet away I quickly slash my next opponent. Running like a mad man I dove behind my leader catching the arrow in my chest. Just as my leader turned he saw me I looked into his eyes and with my last breath I said.

"For Ambergon my lord."

With that all faded out to black as my eyes shut and the sounds of war faded and became blurred in my mind. The only thing I feel is the soft grass below me with the crisp clear breeze gently blowing across the field. I had finished my job, my only regret is that I could not do more for Ambergon.


End file.
